Flight Lessons
by None Existance
Summary: Chiyo has an painful past, Alaia has a unforgivable secret. Can their friend Sparrow help them through their past? It has nothing to do with lessons on flying, I couldn't think of a better name... Femslash OC Story.


A/N: Heya, just so you know, I do not own the cartoon 'Gargoyles'. It doesn't have the characters from 'Gargoyles'…sorry, I'm just borrowing some ideas from the show. Also there are some of my ideas in here as well, I don't mind if people choose to use them. I haven't watched the show in almost three years so some things may not be true to the show.

Sorry I haven't been on, but I'm taking writing lessons from my aunt, this is the result of all that training and hard work. I hope it has improved since the last time I was on.

Info about my Clan:

The Autumn Clan is a small tribe that lives in the far northeast of the Castle Wyvern, they are known best for their scouting and hunting of elk, deer, and other big animals. The clan has an emblem of a maple tree leaf imprinted on it. It would hold together the females' sleeves on her halter or the males' belt that held his loincloth.

They are natives to the lands where Princess Katherine and Castle Wyvern live; they're more like a local trading tribe with Castle Wyvern. They trade sorts of pelts and meats every month in exchange for the humans to stay away from their territory around their home. The current Clan Leader didn't trust the humans much so she refused the humans' invite to live with them in the castle.

Chiyo, Alaia, Sparrow and the others mentioned in here belong to me.

On with the story

"But momma I don't want to!" a small hatchling complained as she looked up to the older, angry, female.

The adult gargoyle snarled at her daughter causing the little girl to jump back, "You _will_ learn how to hunt tomorrow, whether you like it or not," the gray skinned female growled out as she wrapped her wings around her shoulders and walked away from staring eyes.

White shaggy hair covered the female's right eye and traveled to the small of her back. The other eye shows three light gray scars going downward across her four point browridge, eye and jawline, and there was a rip on her left ear. She was mildly built with muscles due to the fights and training she had been through over the years but she was still thin. One light gray scar of a gash travels up the left side of her shoulder to her neck. Her cyan cat-like eyes appeared stern and serious. Her halter and loincloth was made out of a pelt of a black bear, on her right upper shoulder a metal emblem holds her halter's sleeve. On the clasp was an imprint of a maple tree leaf. A sturdy belt holds her loincloth.

The little girl had started crying since the little action, the other gargoyles kept to their business, they knew Chiyo was not the type to bother, especially since she was the Clan Leader. The little girl didn't resemble her mother much, she was small and timid; she had human-like brown eyes, light tan colored skin and dark brown hair. Unlike her mother's three talon wings, she had cherub type wings. Her dress was made of the nicely sewn up pelts of winter rabbits.

Chiyo walked pasted a female who looked sadden by her leader's angered eyes. Another little hatchling, wearing a doeskin dress, was hiding behind her mother when the mean gargoyle walked by, she showed herself from her mother's wings. She looked to the crying girl then looked up to her mother.

"Mommy why is Clan Leader so mean to her hatchling?" she asked, she tried to whisper but with her naturally high voice it was impossible. The lavender skinned gargoyle looked down to her daughter while shaking her head slowly, "I do not know, young one."

"Can I ask her why?" the hatchling asked innocently.

Before her mother had a chance to reply Chiyo had overheard and thought she should see what the matter was, "Ask me what, little one?" she asked sweetly.

The clan's other gargoyles looked over their shoulders to see the conversation. The mother's blood ran cold, what would Chiyo do about the question. The little girl looked shy at first but asked her question, "I was wondering why you are so mean to your hatchling?" the hatchling asked.

The reaction from Chiyo shocked everyone; she smiled and patted to little hatchling on the head softly, "she needs to respect her mother and the clans' traditions," she gently spoke.

She continued to smile at the little child but gave a death glare to her mother.

"I suggest that you handle your hatchling's curiosity, is that clear Alaia." Chiyo gave a cold glare at Alaia.

"I'll take your advice, but I didn't have a chance to reply to Lalita's question."

Chiyo nodded slowly as her eyes traveled up and down Alaia's body. Alaia was a rookery mother that everyone enjoyed having around. She was thin and seemed to be weak in battle. Her lavender skin was light; her eyes were a warm pastel purple, her tar black hair that reached down to the small of her back was tied in a huge braid. She wore a fur pelt dress that reached to her knee spurs, around the waist a leather belt was tied.

Before Chiyo could say anything else, Alaia's mate, Yanmi, walked up, "Is anything wrong?" Chiyo grimaced when she saw his hand lied on Alaia's shoulder.

He looked more like a caring father but lousy hunter kind of father. His teal skin and aquatic features made him even friendlier. His eyes were dark blue, he wasn't thin and he wasn't well built either, it was a wonder how Alaia mated with this male, he didn't seem worthy of her.

Alaia looked to Chiyo in sympathy, their unknown history will be revealed later.

"Nothing…for now." Chiyo forced out her reply before stomping away. Alaia looked to her mate with a trace of anger, but she didn't show it, he didn't know any better.

Alaia sighed as she then looked to Lalita but found she wasn't right beside her, she heard her little girl talking slowly and shyly to something, when she turned around, she saw Lalita talking to Chiyo's daughter. At first she was scared but when she saw Chiyo's little girl smiled for the first time in a long time Alaia thought she could at least have one friend.

Lalita took after her mother; that was good thing since Yanmi was not the most handsome male in the clan; the only thing she had inherited was his fin-like ears, tail and teal skin. The rest was her mother.

The two hatchlings were shy at talking to eachother; Lalita had decided to try to cheer up Chiyo's daughter.

"What's your name?" Lalita asked shyly.

The little girl sniffled as she wiped her eyes for any tears, "my name is Senga, what's yours?" the little brown haired child asked.

The tar black haired girl blushed, "I'm Lalita." Senga smiled again as she sniffled again.

"You wanna be friends?" Lalita suddenly asked as Senga giggled.

Senga nodded, "sure." She then hugged Lalita without warning. This made Alaia intervene; she knew that they would only be hurt when Chiyo found out. She began walking to the children before Chiyo stopped her, "do not bother them." She ordered.

Alaia got startled as she swiftly looked to Chiyo, Alaia looked confused. She found Chiyo leaning on the wall beside her, her arms crossed over her chest and one of her legs crossed the other. She looked to Alaia with a serious stare, her voice sounding harsh.

"This is sudden long lasting friendship, something like this only comes once in a lifetime. I do not want Senga to go through her life without any friends…also…" She paused, "…she needs someone when I'm gone." She finished; the last statement confused Alaia. Chiyo then fixed her eyes on her daughter the entire time, Alaia suddenly looked sadden as she looked to Chiyo, and Chiyo's expression only made Alaia's guilt worsens.

"Listen…Chiyo I'm sorry…" before she was able to continue, Chiyo walked off. A pang came from Alaia's heart; she looked to Chiyo and saw her talking to Sparrow, Chiyo's closest friend…now.

Sparrow was Chiyo and Alaia's closest friend, but after certain events in the past he decided to stay closer with Chiyo since she needed someone. He was the self-proclaimed second in command of the clan since Chiyo's mate mysteriously died a week after Chiyo's first Breeder's Moon.

Sparrow was a very sweet gargoyle and was one of the many teachers of the hatchlings, he mostly taught them how to hunt and scout for elk. He didn't have a mate since the all females were mated to all the males of the clan; there were four couples total, leaving Chiyo and Sparrow single.

He was originally hatched in a tribe in the Far East of Russia but his father brought Sparrow to Avalon to give his son a better life. His head was that of a stork only with a long neck, the rest of his body was that of a mildly muscular gargoyle, his wings had a hook talon at the ends. On his right upper arm was a leather band that he made from his first kill. He wore a wrap and loincloth made out a mountain lion's pelt; the shawl covered his shoulders and upper chest.

Alaia looked to the floor as she walked outside to the open fire. Chiyo watched Alaia pass her and let out a depressed sigh, she knew Alaia was sorry, but she just couldn't accept what Alaia done.

(00)

The next day had came and gone and as soon as Senga and Lalita were awake, they were out playing with the other hatchlings, pretending sticks were swords and mud their magic. Chiyo was hunting for the day as well as Sparrow and Yanmi; some other males went with them as well.

Alaia watched the children play as she sat in her depression, she wanted so badly to apologize to Chiyo, but this was to just too great to apologize. Alaia remembered the time when she and Chiyo played the very same game Senga and Lalita were playing.

FLASHBACK:

"_Remember, I'm the hero that saves you, okay Alaia?" a small Chiyo smiled as she looked to the small Alaia._

"_Next time I'm playing the hero, right Chiyo?" Sparrow asked, he was supposed to be the evil wizard that kept Alaia from her knight. Chiyo nodded happily. Alaia smiled as she hid behind a tree._

_When Alaia and her friends were hatchlings they saw how the knights of the Castle Wyvern would have swords and magic. They liked how they fought. And soon the knights had become Chiyo, Sparrow and Alaia's childhood heroes. They had only a glimpse of Princess Katherine as a child._

"_Begone foul demon! The princess is mine" Sparrow said falsely as he threw some mud at Chiyo, Chiyo giggled as the mud splattered on her shoulder._

"_Never" she played along as she held up her 'sword'. After a long pretended battle, Sparrow pretending to be struck by the stick he held to his shoulder, Alaia ran up to Chiyo and kissed her cheek, "My hero!" she giggled._

END FLASHBACK

Alaia smiled as she remembered that day, she wished it was that easy to go back to things, she looked to the children again and saw Senga, Lalita and the other hatchlings playing tag, plainly Lalita was it because everyone ran from her, but Senga didn't run off too far. This warmed Alaia's heart some; she had a lot of her mother already.

(00)

Finally Chiyo came back and was greeted by the hatchlings that were playing. Chiyo smiled at all of them, including her daughter, on her back were three doe and a buck, the other males had quills, wild hogs, and nets of trout and salmon on their backs. She walked past Alaia with ease as she dropped the bodies near the indoor fireplace, the rest did the same, the females had started cleaning the sorts of flesh from dirt and other things within seconds the bodies hit the floor. She came back out of their clans' home with a pain in her neck and left shoulder, she rubbed roughly at them but it was not doing any good.

Alaia was sitting down by the entrance of their home, watching the hatchlings, when she noticed Chiyo walk out, roughly rubbing at her neck and shoulder. Obviously Chiyo's battle wound was acting up again. She got up from the boulder she was sitting on and walked over to Chiyo.

"Here, let me get it." Alaia said to Chiyo, Chiyo didn't noticed that she done her little action in front of Alaia. The second Alaia's soft hands landed on Chiyo, Chiyo growled loudly as her eyes glowed white, this caused Alaia to flinch and back away.

"_Never_ touch me again." Chiyo demanded as she stared at Alaia, venom was dripping from her words.

Alaia didn't know what else to do but nod slowly and move away from her once best friend. When Alaia was far enough away from Chiyo, the Clan Leader walked off to the bonfire the clan had started to cook the meat, her eyes never stopped glowing that ghostly glow.

Alaia was heartbroken, Chiyo wouldn't allow her to even touch her; she held back tears as she quickly ran inside the cave their clan lived in.

(00)

Chiyo sighed heavily to calm down, she looked up to the full moon and growled, soon it would be the Breeder's Moon and she had no one she was interested in…well that wasn't entirely true, she was interested in only _one_ gargoyle.

But she was already mated for life with someone else and Chiyo could never forgive her. It was almost fourteen years ago since the event happened.

FLASHBACK

"_Do you think I'm a fool?" Chiyo growled as she faced Alaia._

_Alaia tried to act dumb but Chiyo knew she was smarter then that, "I have no idea what your talking about." Alaia looked away from Chiyo._

_They were in a closed off part of the forest the clan lived by. Only Chiyo, Alaia and Sparrow knew of this place. The leafy canopy above them blocked off most of the moonlight that wanted to come in. The grass was wet and cold due to the winter season. The thick, lush, tree trunks made a natural wall around the area._

"_I know why you left me during the Breeder's Moon!" Chiyo roared as her eyes glowed white once again. Alaia froze in place, did she really know?_

"_Why is that?" Alaia asked carefully._

_Chiyo growled as her fists clenched in anger, "You could not love me because of that damn curse that Fey put upon me…I knew you would not accept that." She looked down to her slightly rounded belly._

_While Chiyo was performing the right of passage for Clan Leader, she met a Fey who, for no reason, cast a spell on her; she would bare a child that would not have a father. Chiyo had thought it was just a trick until the next week she found out she was with child. She had confessed to Alaia about the spell, she had also told Sparrow and the current Clan Leader about it. Sparrow and Yukio understood the tricky magic of the Fey, but Alaia didn't. She denied Chiyo as a mate during the Breeder's Moon. She had soon saw Alaia in the arms of someone else, the male named Yanma. When she saw them fly off together, she knew she lost her only true love._

END FLASHBACK

The Clan Leader thought painfully more about the memories as she sat down near the bonfire the clan was cooking the meat at; she had no desire to eat so she only watched as she reminisced through her painful memories.

Chiyo remembered the feelings she experienced when she watched in only misery and jealousy at Alaia's new blossoming family. She wished so badly that she was in Yanma's place, that Lalita could possibly be the result of her and Alaia's love for eachother, and that she didn't have to go through these Breeders' Moons alone.

Chiyo was left alone when she needed someone most, Sparrow tried his best but it was not enough for Chiyo, she had only seen him as a close friend. Over the years her pain and hatred intensified. This was why Chiyo was so mean and cruel around the other gargoyles, she had lost everything in her life that she had treasured dearly, the pain was just too great to ignore.

One day Alaia must've finally realized her mistake and tried her best to apologize, but Chiyo rejected her and almost hated her for a while. Chiyo had fulfilled her dream of being the Clan Leader but it killed a small bit of her everyday when she saw Alaia with her family.

Chiyo could not even have that since she made everyone think her mate died. She didn't want to be looked down upon or take anyone's pity. Luckily a male, the same age as Chiyo, died during a hunt that went wrong a week after her pregnancy with Senga. She had pretend that he was Senga's father, although the clan was shocked that Chiyo would choose the male. It was staged perfectly to the events. She did feel guilty that she used a deceased male for her cover up story.

Chiyo growled again as she shook the memories away from her mind. Chiyo watched the wind move in the trees and the grass, if only she could be the wind, to be free of pain and suffering.

"Chiyo we have to talk." A female voice shocked Chiyo. When Chiyo looked to the owner of the voice, which was Alaia, the light lavender skinned female looked like she had just cried, but she acted like a warrior.

"Get away from me." Chiyo growled out as she got up and walked away from Alaia, she walked toward the forest.

Alaia followed quickly. Chiyo growled once again as she looked over her shoulder, "I said get away from me." Chiyo demanded, Alaia ignored her demands and continued to follow Chiyo.

Once they were in the forest, Chiyo ordered in a threatening tone, "For the last time, get away from me."

"Not until we talk." Alaia shook her head, before she had a chance to speak more Chiyo almost swiped at her, her eyes glowed white again yet she looked so angry and hurt.

Alaia yelped as she backed away quickly from Chiyo, never had Chiyo tried to hurt her!

Unfortunately someone saw and ran to tell Sparrow since he knew how to handle Chiyo and was the only one that would stand up to her, this was unseen by the two females.

"Why now? Of all times, why now?" Chiyo growled; her white eyes seemed to be fascinated by the dirt beneath her.

Alaia, still frightened, didn't speak, "Is it because you feel sorry for me? Or is it because you thought you could use me to pamper your family? I don't give a damn about them! So get the hell away from me before I tear your throat out!" Chiyo screamed as she held back tears.

Alaia, who didn't notice the hidden tears, quickly flew away from Chiyo. When the female was out of sight, Chiyo fell to her knees and screamed till her throat became raw, the dam she created over the years finally broke, freeing all the pinned up emotions.

Chiyo was tired of pain and suffering, she knew she was not helping anyone here. She got up and flew to the cave, she was going to make Sparrow the next Clan Leader, and she was going to leave, leaving her daughter behind.

(00)

When she had came back she was greeted by yells of anger and rocks being thrown at her, this shocked Chiyo to no extent. She growled as she looked around, Alaia looked sadden and scared, even the little hatchlings were throwing rocks at Chiyo, though they didn't know any better. Some of the males held back Yanma from attacking Chiyo, he heard about Chiyo attacking his mate and he was furious.

She growled loudly as she yelled, "What is the meaning of this!" her voice was so frightening that the hatchlings ran off and some of the grown gargoyles flinched in fear.

"Chiyo…since you have attacked a clan member without a challenge you are henceforth banished, leave any belongings here and leave." Sparrow demanded as he walked out, his eyes though held pain and regret.

Chiyo flinched, Sparrow, of all gargoyles were banishing her to exile. Alaia looked away sadly, she could not see Chiyo's face anymore. Silently she hated herself, she caused Chiyo so much pain and now she made Chiyo lose her very home. Chiyo didn't trust the humans so she wouldn't live in the castle, but she was also stubborn so she wouldn't even think about it.

"Very well, and since you put it that way I give my title of Clan Leader to…" she stopped as she breathed in sadly, "…Alaia." Alaia and Sparrow looked stunned.

"She will be a great leader…I wish her luck." Chiyo said as she gave Sparrow her only prized possession, a music box she and Alaia played when they were hatchlings.

The little musical box was so small that it could fit in the palm of your hand perfectly. The wooden box was made of redwood; the metal inside was now rusty due to old age, though it could still play its sweet music fluently. Small carvings were on the sides of the music box, the images were of circles and swirled lines that formed to create pictures.

Before she had a chance to fly away, Alaia made her way through the crowd to run to Chiyo and hugged her tightly, crying as she did so.

"I'm so sorry, Chiyo! So sorry! Please forgive me!" Alaia hugged tight as she cried harder. Chiyo held a blank expression while she didn't hug the female back.

"I will never forgive you, Alaia." Chiyo whispered to Alaia before she pried off the female and flew away. Alaia shuddered as she saw Chiyo fly away from her; the rest of the clan went about their business, including Sparrow, though he walked slower then normal.

"Momma…" Senga whimpered as she looked up to the flying away mother. Alaia looked down at the now orphaned girl and hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry Senga," she whispered to the little girl.

Not only had she hurt Chiyo but also now she had hurt Chiyo's daughter…since Senga was not of age to leave the clan she had to stay, even though a parent is banished they couldn't take their hatchlings.

(00)

A week pasted and Alaia was more depressed then ever, she could never forgive herself. Senga and Lalita acted like nothing had happened, for some reason Alaia was glad that Chiyo didn't have a great connection to her hatchling. It was as if she knew this would happen. Chiyo and Senga did have a good connection though, just not a strong one where Senga would be crying uncontrollably for her mother.

Alaia then gasped in shock, did Chiyo know that she was going to be banished because of Alaia? She then remembered what Chiyo said to her two nights before she was banished: _"She needs someone when I'm gone."_ Alaia whimpered sadly as she broke down, Chiyo knew, Chiyo knew she was going to lose her temper when Alaia kept annoying her about the past.

If only she had seen it!

Chiyo tried…she really did but Alaia would not leave the past…if she only had maybe they would've been friends again.

Alaia wiped her face for tears, she still remembered the times when Chiyo would try her best to comfort her. Chiyo proved that she was going to be a great mate, but Alaia didn't. Alaia abandoned Chiyo in her time of need, she denied Chiyo as a mate, and on the very same night she mated with someone that Chiyo despised. Of course the female would never forgive her! The gray skinned gargoyle trusted only two gargoyles and they betrayed her.

"What have I done?" Alaia whimpered as she looked to the floor, she only wished that she could see Chiyo again.

(00)

"Sparrow, of all gargoyles, has the nerve to banish me!" Chiyo growled as she lash out at a helpless old oak tree, since she didn't have anything else in sight to attack she took her pinned up anger against a tree.

"If only she had left me alone! None of this would've happened!" she roared as she punched the tree.

"That damned Alaia! It just wasn't enough for you, right! You had to take everything from me before you could leave me alone! Damn her, damn her, damn her!" she roared as she repeatedly attacked the tree till her hands bled and went numb.

Finally she was too tired to fight anymore, she simply fell to the ground and cried; who would've thought that she would be reduce to crying like a weakling?

(00)

Currently Alaia was still outside but soft music was heard, Alaia cried softly as she held Chiyo's cherished music box, the only thing left of her first lover. After an hour of sitting in her depression, she got up and checked on the hatchlings.

The hatchlings were all taking their naps, Senga and Lalita cuddled close to each other when Alaia found them.

Alaia gotten a fur blanket and covered them up since it was turning winter soon. Tonight Alaia hadn't done her usual routine with the clan, instead she kept thinking. What would've happen if she accepted Chiyo as a mate, if she saw through the curse and accepted Senga? Lalita wouldn't have been born; Alaia couldn't live without her. Chiyo would've been a greater leader and one that wasn't ready to fight all the time.

Perhaps if Alaia ran into the same Fey she would've been cursed as well. But sadly she didn't do anything; instead she ignored Chiyo's feelings and threw her away when she didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She got up again and walked outside, she sat down and winded up the music box, it began playing its sweet music once more.

"It seems I'm not the only one who feels guilty…" Sparrow said sadly as he sat beside his friend.

Alaia looked to Sparrow and asked, "What do you mean?" Sparrow sighed sadly.

"I feel terrible for turning against Chiyo, I know this was the first and only time she attacked someone without a challenge. I went to far when I banished her. I was scared that she would've lost her temper with the other gargoyles and attack them without challenging them first. I had to think about them…" He explained as he looked to the ground in shame.

"She didn't attack me…" Alaia whispered to the male. This caused Sparrow to look at Alaia swiftly.

"What do you mean?"

Alaia whimpered as she explained what happened, " She didn't attack me. She held back…and the only reason why she swiped at me was because I wouldn't leave her alone when she told me to. I didn't mean for her to be banished…I didn't mean for any of this to happen…"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sparrow asked sadly as he looked to Alaia, now he was the one who felt betrayed.

"I was still afraid…I wasn't thinking straight. Sparrow… I'm sorry I dragged you into this…" Alaia cried softly.

"Don't be…you didn't know any better…" he wrapped his arm around Alaia's shoulders and brought her into a warm hug.

"I still want to apologize to her but she won't listen to me…Sparrow what can I do to make her see I'm truly sorry?" Alaia asked as she looked desperately at her long time friend.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought, " I don't know…I mean I already know what I'm going to do once I find her."

"You're going to find her?" Alaia looked shocked and happy; maybe this was her chance to see Chiyo one last time.

"Yes…I plan to give her something very prized to me, but I won't tell what it is." he said with a hint of sadness. Alaia looked confused but nodded in agreement.

"Do you…do you think I could come with you?" Alaia asked slowly.

He shook his head no, "you have a family here, you can't leave them, plus since you're the Clan Leader now you can only go out hunting, nothing more and nothing less." Sparrow explained; he could plainly see the hurt in her eyes.

"But what if I temporarily put Yanma in charge? Will that work?" Alaia pleaded.

He thought about it as he rubbed at his feathers, before he could say something Alaia spoke again.

"Sparrow…I _need_ to see her again. I…I still love her…" Alaia admitted as she looked down in shame. Sparrow's eyes widened in surprisment, after fourteen years she confessed she still loved Chiyo.

"I thought you didn't." Sparrow hid his confusion well.

Alaia sniffled as she looked to the music box in her hands, "when I first found out about that spell I got scared, I didn't know what to do…I couldn't think straight so I avoided her until I thought about it. Weeks went by and I still couldn't think about it, finally I made a decision to help her out with her hatchling. But things didn't go as I planned. During the Breeder's Moon, when she caught me I panicked, before I knew what happened I bumped into Yanma, he caught me, then he flew me to a distant cave… the result was having Lalita… but losing Chiyo." Alaia cried as she held fistfuls of her own hair.

"So that's why…you didn't pick Yanma, did you?" Sparrow asked, finally he knew both sides of the story.

Alaia didn't answer, instead she shook her head no, "he just thought I accepted him, but I didn't…I never would have…but I grown to love him." She said sadly. She was torn between two lovers.

"Well I don't know about you but I think Chiyo would be happier with you…also I know you'll be happy with her." Sparrow said as he got up and flew off, he already had a backpack ready so he wouldn't die of thirst or hunger.

Alaia watched him fly off into the distance, she sighed heavily, maybe she should think this one through before she caused more uncalled pain to her first and only lover.

(00)

"Alaia? Is everything okay?" he asked as he dismissed himself from the conversation he was having with some of the other males. Alaia rubbed her left shoulder as she looked down to the floor, "I need to tell you something…I should've done this when we met…" Yanma looked confused but remained quiet so that she could continue to speak.

"I…I'm in love with Chiyo…" Alaia confessed as she saw a grave look on Yanma's face.

"What do you mean? You told me you only loved me." Yanma stated in a hurt filled tone.

Alaia sighed as she walked outside, she made sure Yanma followed her. When they were away from the cave and far enough from the gargoyles outside near the bonfire, she continued, "I loved Chiyo before I loved you…this is why she was so eager to fight you, all those times she growled when you touched me, and why she was so sad around Lalita…she loved me and I loved her…I still do but a grave mistake I made ruined our bright future…"

"So you don't love me?" he asked as he sat down and gathered what was just said.

"I learned to love you…but my only true love is Chiyo." Alaia answered as she looked away from Yanma.

"Tell me everything. I know there's more to this story." Yanma said as he rubbed his eyeridge. Alaia nodded as she sat down on the floor since Yanma sat on the only rock around them.

"Chiyo really didn't have a mate. It was only a cover-up story she made so that no one would think less of her. When she was acting the right of passage for Clan Leader she met a Fey. The Fey cursed her that she would bare a child with no father, she only told Sparrow, Yukio, and me about it. They understood but I didn't since I never heard of a Fey…I was scared, I didn't know what to do so I avoided her until I thought about it. I finally agreed that I would help her but when she caught me during the Breeder's Moon I panicked…I bumped into you and you thought that I chose you… Chiyo never forgave me for this… and recently I've been trying my best to apologize to her but she wouldn't listen to me… that was why she tried to attack me. I wouldn't leave her alone about the past." Alaia wiped away tears as she tried not to break down once again.

Yanma didn't say anything, instead he growled and walked away. Alaia looked sadly toward her mate and sighed, "I'm sorry." She said as she flew off, Clan Leader or not, she was going to find Chiyo, she was going to tell her she loved her, and if possibly Chiyo came back with her, Alaia would let her be the Clan Leader once more.

(00)

"Chiyo!" Sparrow shouted as he saw Chiyo on the ground. He feared the worst as he landed near her to run by her side. He sighed in relief when he discovered she was merely sleeping. Sometimes Sparrow found Chiyo asleep so this was normal; it was like her stone sleep wasn't enough. He looked to her hands and saw the dried up blood on them, he then looked to the tree that had endless marks on it. He sighed as he shook her shoulder to wake her. Chiyo groaned as she stirred in her sleep, she got up and looked to Sparrow.

"What is it, Sparrow?" she mumbled with a growl.

Sparrow looked stunned that Chiyo didn't snap at him yet but he moved the strands of her white hair away from her view, "I wanted to apologize, I know I went to far to banish you. And for you to believe me, I'll give you my father's amulet. Since I took something prized from you I'll give you mine." He took out a blue amulet from the backpack and gave it to Chiyo.

She looked taken aback but she handed the necklace back, " I believed you were sorry since you came to find me," she said simply.

Sparrow smiled as he hugged his friend, "I also have something else to tell you," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she sat up, Sparrow sat down next to her since he had a feeling that they would be here for a while.

"Alaia still loves you." he simply said, the reaction on Chiyo's face was priceless to him.

"Does she now?" Chiyo asked as she looked away from Sparrow's amused smile.

He nodded, "not only that but she wants you back, she wants you to know that she is very sorry and that she doesn't love Yanma. She told me herself that she only bumped into him during the Breeder's Moon; he thought she accepted him, but she didn't," Sparrow explained.

"So she thought she could just come back into my life? Why all of a sudden? She had fourteen years to tell me this! She only recently tried to apologize to me! She never explained what happened! Hell, she only been trying to apologize, not tell me she still loved me!" Chiyo growled as she got up and started to attack the tree, she was so confused; Sparrow could see this clearly.

Sparrow sighed as he continued to speak over the sounds of attacks landing on the tree and grunts from Chiyo, "Chiyo…you should see her. She's completely depressed, she's been crying ever since you were banished. She calls your daughter your name by accident, and I bet by now she told Yanma the truth about you and her." The last statement made Chiyo stop her attacks on the tree.

She paused as she looked down to the ground, did Alaia give up her family for her? Chiyo looked to Sparrow to see him smiling, "and I bet she's coming for she could tell you herself."

"She's wasting her time, she should stay with Yanma; I do not want Lalita growing up without a father." Chiyo sniffled, now was her chance but she only thought of Lalita's well being. She had met a gargoyle once that was emotionally torn between her parents not being together.

Sparrow looked sadden, he noticed that both Alaia's and Chiyo's hatchlings were the source of the problem. Alaia mated with Yanma because of Senga, and Chiyo just gave up her only chance to finally be with Alaia because of Lalita.

He then smiled, "maybe she doesn't have to grow up without a father. Maybe _you_ could be her father." Sparrow said as he watched for any sign of change.

Chiyo looked over her shoulder to Sparrow, she knew what he meant, she never thought about it either. Sparrow never stopped smiling, he got through to her, and for the good too. Chiyo genially smiled at her friend for the first time in years, "you could always make me smile." She laughed. If Alaia really was coming for her, maybe she could forgive her, and maybe they could finally be together.

(00)

Alaia looked everywhere for Chiyo, to the local river, and to the grass plains, finally she was circling the forest for any sign of gargoyles; finally she saw Sparrow and Chiyo. Her heart swelled with joy to see her lover again. She landed near Sparrow and looked to Chiyo. She quickly noticed Chiyo's bloody hands and the scarred tree.

Chiyo froze in sight of Alaia, she was about to go to her cold hard shell until Alaia ran up to her and smashed her lips with Chiyo's. Sparrow's mouth was gaped open in shock, they haven't even talked about the past and already they were kissing.

Chiyo was still in shock so she didn't do anything, Alaia pulled away and then hugged Chiyo tightly; tears were threatening to spill.

"Chiyo I'm so sorry! I made so many bad choices! Please forgive me," Alaia begged as she cried.

Chiyo looked so hurt. She looked at the lavender gargoyle then slowly and cautionly wrapped her arms around Alaia. Alaia felt warm arms wrap around her, she shuddered while she cried more, Chiyo forgave her; she finally forgave her.

"I forgive you," she whispered quietly to Alaia, making sure she was the only one who heard it.

Alaia looked up to Chiyo and spoke, "I know I've hurt you so much…but I really didn't have a chance to explain what happened on that Breeder's Moon…I-," Chiyo interrupted.

"I know…Sparrow told me everything…I'm the one who should be sorry, I never gave you a chance to explain… for that I am sorry." Chiyo looked away in shame.

Alaia pulled Chiyo to look at her, "but I never told you, in fourteen years I never told you. I never said I still loved you… I never did tell you what happened nor have I tried until now." Alaia explained.

Chiyo looked at her sadly, this was the first time they actually wanted to talk about the past willingly. Sparrow watched the two females attentively in case things went bad.

"I was afraid…when I heard about the spell. I didn't know what to do…I avoided you until I thought about it…I finally decided to help you but when you caught me during the Breeder's Moon I panicked, before I knew what happened I bumped into Yanma, he thought I chose him but I never did. I don't love him." Alaia finally explained to the one gargoyle she wanted to tell.

Chiyo was surprised, Alaia decided to help her with Senga…all this time Chiyo thought Alaia didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Alaia continued, "and I was hoping…maybe you could accept me as your mate? I'd understand if you wont…"

Chiyo smiled as she looked down to Alaia, "I'll let you find out later."

Alaia smiled as she sniffled, she then nodded slowly as she hugged Chiyo again, this time Chiyo hugged back. Chiyo kept back tears of joy due to holding her true love again as she breathed in slowly to calm her racing heart.

Sparrow smiled warmly at his two friends, he helped them through so much, now he helped them get back together. This was a very heroic day for him.

(00)

A/N: I know I shouldn't be doing more stories until I finish the others but I am having a writer's block with 'Should I go through with this?'. I'm sorry that I am giving you guys cliffhangers…

Sorry to all those who like that story, but until I get rid of this writer's block I can't write anymore of that story.

Anyway I hope this is detailed and that it's interesting. Hope you like it.

NXU over and out!


End file.
